Crossroads
by ForeverHerHero
Summary: Emmett is the star of the football team and Rosalie is the shy smart girl; When Rosalie's friends drag her to a party and she ends up alone with Emmett hormones take over and she ends up pregnant. Now these 2, from opposite worlds, will have to learn to co-exist for the sake of their child, will they crumble apart? Will they fall in love? R&R! Rated T! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I have put 2 stories on hiatus so I can continue with My Swan, Love Over Life and this new story titled Crossroads. Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.  
Summary: Emmett is the star of the football team and Rosalie is the shy smart girl; When Rosalie's friends drag her to a party and she ends up alone with Emmett hormones take over and she ends up pregnant. Now these 2, from opposite worlds, will have to learn to co-exist for the sake of their child, will they crumble apart? Will they fall in love?

Emmett's POV.  
I watched intently as the quarter back hiked the ball, he faked it off to his running back but I caught on to it and busted through the line. He was focused on his right outside receiver and didn't notice me coming. I dropped my shoulder and speared him at the hip. He flipped over my shoulder and fumbled the ball. His fullback recovered the fumble but it was already too late as the buzzer blew. The stands erupted as we had just one our fourth game straight.

"And your Spartans win against the Wolves twenty four to twenty one! Everybody have a good night aNd remember THIS IS FORKS!" Mike Newman signed off with his usual scream.

"Big Sexy!" My friend and our star quarterback Edward Masen ran up and hugged me. "Hell of a sacK man!" The rest of the team stormed me and clapped me on the back.

"Good job Emmett." My other best friend and our fastest running back ever Jasper Hale bro hugged me. "Do that shit next week at homecoming and we are golden bro."

"Please man, there ain't no way the Knights are stopping the Spartans, undefeated baby!"

"Circle around and take a knee." Coach Masen ordered us once the other team had cleared off. We followed his instructions and once everyone was settled he spoke up.

"We have a good team this year, we could be state champs guys, and I have some good news guys; the NFL is sponsoring a high school Super Bowl the same day as theirs which means if we play right we can head on to play in New York City on February third and we could become the first ever Nation High School Champions!" We all cheered excessively. "Boys head to the showers then head home, rest up for practice tomorrow." We all did a break on Spartans before jogging to the locker room and showering.

When I walked in the door I noticed my little sister Alice and her 2 best friends Bella and Rosalie were there.

"Hey Em, good game." Bella smiled. "Thanks for not making Edward work too hard." Edward was her boyfriend and Alice happened to be dating Jasper as well. Rosalie was mainly their friend because she was Jasper's little sister and they were in the same grade. She had always had a crush on me from what Alice said and I liked her too but she was always too shy, I was busy with football, she was a sophomore, I'm a junior and we don't exactly chill in the same social circles so I never paid her much attention. But she was gorgeous, even underneath the glasses and baggy clothes you could tell she was beautiful and she was sweet too.

"You guys won't believe this, Coach Said if we win the Sate we go to Divisional then Coastal and if we win both of those we got to New York to play the National High School Championship in the same stadium on the same day as the Super Bowl."

"That's awesome!" Alice jumped up and hugged me and Bella smiled. "Y'all will win it all, easy."

"Good luck." I heard Rosalie say which surprised me since she hadn't spoken a word around me in almost a year.

"Thanks guys. I'm gonna go get some sleep so I can get rested for practice. See you." I waved as I walked upstairs to my room. I got dressed in a pair of blue basketball shorts and fell face first onto my bed. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow

Rosalie's POV.  
I watched Emmett as he walked upstairs, my heart beating at an exceeding speed as it always did around him. Once we heard his door close Alice turned to me.

"You and him really need to get together Rose."

"Alice he's the star of the football team and I'm Rosalie, boring, normal, bland Rosalie."

"Rose we've seen you naked multiple times there is nothing bland about you, if you flaunted half of what you got the school would have to hire someone to walk around and pick jaws up off the floor."

"That's bull." I said with a blush.

"It's not Rose." Bella said. "You're beautiful."

"And Emmett likes you too."

"Now you're just blowing smoke." I said.

"You'll see." Alice said.

"Let's get some sleep so we can go shopping tomorrow as early as possible." Bella said, pointing at the clock.

I went over to the love seat and climbed over my cover. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep and to dreams, like always, of Emmett.

The next morning I was woken by a noise in the kitchen and I got up and walked in there to see what it was. I walked in and saw Emmett going through the cabinets dressed in only basketball shorts. I was hypnotized by the muscles on his back. He must have felt me watching him because after a moment he turned. My eyes darted to a blue and black nautical star tattoo on his right ribcage.

"Hey." He smiled at me. He noticed where my eyes were and looked down.

"Yeah I got it a few months ago; mom and dad let me for my sixteenth birthday."

"Cool." I nodded.

"You want something?" He asked. "Cereal, Apple, Orange?"

"Apple." I answered. _Have a conversation you sound retarded. _A voice in my head scorned me. _I can't talk with him! _I yelled back at it. _Excuses excuses. _It rolled it's proverbial eyes. Emmett handed me an apple and I thanked him.

"You gonna come to our homecoming game Saturday?" He asked and I nodded.

"Alice kinda drags me to every game." I said and he nodded.

"Understandable." He finished his cereal and grabbed himself a Gatorade. "See you later, I'm gonna head to practice."

"Bye." I waved as he walked out the back door. As soon as he left I almost fainted. It took all of my energy to have that much of a conversation with him. Especially while he was shirtless! A few minutes later Esme got up and told me to wake up Alice and Bella and she'd drive us to the mall.

Emmett's POV.  
"Oklahoma!" Coach yelled and I got into my spot on the formation. The whistle blew and Jasper ran straight up the middle, I caught him and went to drive him back but he planted his feet and wouldn't budge. I picked him up and dropped to the ground. The whistle blew again and I helped him up.

"Good stance bro, if you had room you might have been able to spin."

"Thanks bro." He said.

We continued practice for the next hour until coach told us to head home and go over the playbook.

The next week blew by like a breeze and before I knew it Saturday was here and it was Homecoming. We stormed the field and the stands were full. The game started and was pretty uneventful for the first ten minutes.

After the Port Angeles Knights forced the punt on us after a 3 minute 63 yard run I was set up in my position ready to sac the Quarter back. He called hut and I ran up. I noticed nobody was covering his intended receiver so I cut left. The ball was thrown and I stuck my hand out, fingertips barely gripping it. I tucked the ball in and busted through a few of the other teams players before dancing downfield into the end zone. Our kicker mad the extra point and we were now up 7-0.

Another touchdown caused by a pass from Edward to Eric Yorkie and 2 touchdowns and a field goal from the Knights and we ended the half down 17-14.

We sat in the locker room and regrouped while the sounds of cheering came from the stands, after 20 minutes we went out to the field and it was our ball.

The rest of the game passed in a blur. I caused a fumble, had 3 tackles and 1 sacK and by the time it was over we had won 31-21. My parents congratulated us and said they were going to go to Seattle and visit a friend in the hospital and we decided to have a party to celebrate the win.

Back at the house the party was hype. Everyone was dancing, making out or, like Edward and Bella's horny asses, doing the nasty in one of the guest rooms. I was standing next to Jasper, eating a piece of pizza when I looked up the s stairs and my jaw dropped. I don' know how Alice did it but behind her, coming down the stairs, was Rosalie in a red shirt and some_ really really_ short shorts. They walked up to us and Alice winked before grabbing Jasper's hand and leaving me and Rosalie alone by the piano.

Rosalie's POV.  
I cautiously walked down the stairs in the very revealing outfit Alice had forced me in, she had told me that if I didn't talk with Emmett tonight she was gonna burn my face off. I actually smiled a little when I noticed Emmett gawking at me. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and shot me a pointed look as she drug him away. Emmett and I were left alone by the piano.

"It's big." I said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"The piano." I pointed. "Big piano.

"Yeah." He smiled. "You look really pretty Rosalie." He said.

"Really?" I asked, blushing and he nodded.

"Yeah, you're actually always pretty, just mean; you're actually showing it tonight."

"I was forced by Alice" I said.

"Well I'm glad she did." He smiled.

"You wanna go somewhere less noisy?" I asked him.

"My room?" He asked. My heart jumped and my mind screamed NO! But I nodded and followed him up the stairs.

Once in his room he closed the door and I admired his huge room. He had a queen sized bed with a black frame and blue comforters; he had a black leather couch in front of a large TV and game system. We sat on the couch facing each other.

"SO how's sophomore year?" he asked.

"You should know." I said. "What about junior yea?"

"A lot of homework." He nodded. "You do look really pretty Rose."

"Thanks, you look cute too." I gestured to his blue shirt and black pants.

"Thanks." He smiled. "I've always thought you were pretty, you were just always so shy I didn't wanna scare you away, like having you around."

"Thanks." I blushed. I've always, um, kinda liked you." I said as fast as humanly possible while blushing as red as an apple and I couldn't meet his eyes.

"I like you too Rose." He lifted my chin. I leaned in slowly, my instincts taking over, and he leaned in too. Our lips touched gently and fireworks went off in my stomach, I pulled away and he was smiling. He leaned in again and kissed me; it quickly turned into a make out session and before I knew what was happening his hands were at the waist band of my shorts and he looked at me, passion burning in his eyes and all I could do was nod. And the rest was history.

A/N: Ch.1 is up! Review! Ch.2 being started now!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is Ch.2 of Crossroads. Enjoy and please review!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight but hopefully I can one day buy the licensing in order to remake the films. (I wanna be a screenwriter/producer.)

Rosalie's POV.  
6 weeks later.  
I burst into the bathroom where Jasper was brushing his teeth and began vomiting into the toilet.

"You ok?" He bent down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said. "I've just been sick the past few days.

"Well I'm going to the store." He helped me up off my knees. "You need anything? Snacks? Tums? Tampons?" As soon as he said tampons my stomach dropped. I bolted to my room and grabbed my phone to text Alice.

Me: I'm coming over. NOW.

I sent the text and threw on a pair of grey sweat pants and a blue shirt; I slipped on some flip flops and grabbed my purse.

"Jasper take me to Alice's!" I yelled down the hall.

Twenty minutes later I was in Alice's room, pacing back and forth, while she and Bella sat on her bed.

"What the hell is going on Rose?" Alice asked me. I didn't answer and continued pacing so she got up and stopped me.

"I'm only fifteen." I sat down in her computer chair with my head in my hands.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Homecoming, when you left me alone with Emmett we went up to his room for some quiet and…"

"And what?" Bella asked.

"Well we started talking and he said I looked pretty, then we said we liked each other, then we kissed and we kissed and we kissed and then…" I paused. "We had sex." I hid my face.

"What?" Alice's jaw dropped.

"I've avoided him ever since out of embarrassment but I think I might be pregnant." Tears started welling in my eyes.

"Why do you think that?" Bella asked, placing her hand on my shoulder. I looked up, tears rushing down my face.

"Because I just realized I'm four days late, I've been so sick yet I'm constantly hungry."

"We're gonna figure this out." Alice said.

"Didn't you think about using a condom?" Bella asked.

"N-no, my mom's been dead for so lo-long and my dad tries to avoid weird subjects like this, so it sl-slipped my mind." I sobbed.

"Let me go get my mom." Alice said.

"No!" I jumped up. "Please Alice."

"Rose, she's the closest thing you have to a mom; trust me she will understand just please."

"She'll hate me for ruining Emmett's life."

"If anything she'll blame Emmett for ruining yours trust me." She pleaded. I stood my ground for a minute before stepping aside and letting her pass.

A few minutes later she walked in with Esme.

"Rose what's wrong?" She asked and I looked to Alice, silently asking her to explain.

"Mom, Rosalie thinks she's pregnant, she and Emmett slept together after his homecoming game." Her jaw dropped and I started bawling.

"I'm so-so-sorry Esme." I sobbed.

"Rosalie, don't be sorry, you're a teenage girl with feelings and hormones, we just need to figure this out one step at a time, first of all we go get a test so all of you, to the car."

At the car we walked silently to the pregnancy and family aisle where Esme grabbed 3 tests in green boxes. She paid for them and we left, I kept my hood pulled up the whole time in fear of someone knowing they were for me. We headed back to their house and Alice and Bella stood with me in the bathroom as I sat in the floor, my knees hugged up against my chest. We heard a car pull up and Alice looked out the window.

"Emmett's back." She said and my heart started racing. Another minute later I stood up and looked down at the test. My whole world turned upside down as soon as my eyes caught site of that small plus sign on all 3 tests.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"I'm pregnant." Was all I could say, my voice was calm as if learning the concrete truth calmed my nerves.

"Time to go tell Emmett." Alice said as Bella grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

Emmett's POV.  
I walked in the door from practice and my mom was sitting in the chair.

"Emmett, sit." She pointed to the couch.

"Is everything ok?" I asked once I sat down.

"It has come to my knowledge that, on the night of homecoming, you and Rosalie were, um, sexually active with each other." _Oh shit. _

"Um." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down. "How'd you find out?"

"Emmett, I'm not mad but…" She was cut off by Alice, Bella and Rosalie coming down the stairs. Rosalie looked like she'd been crying.

"Is everything ok?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Emmett, I've never slept with anyone else besides you ok?"

"Ok?" I said. "Thanks for the good news."

"Emmett, I'm pregnant." My brain exploded with her confession. My vision went blurry and I put my head in my hands. After a moment I looked up.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she held up 3 small sticks.

"Positive times three."

"This was both of your mistakes kids, you are now on the road to becoming teen parents, I'll help as much as possible but ultimately it's your decisions and your responsibility." My mom said before her, Alice and Bella went into the kitchen and Rosalie took a seat next to me.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked.

"We're gonna be parents." I said. "That's all we can do."

"Adoption." She said. "I'm up for anything except abortion that is flat no."

"I agree with you there and no, no adoption, I've been raised responsibly and I couldn't live knowing that my kid was calling some stranger dad." I grabbed her hand and it twitched. "I'm sorry Rose."

"It's my fault too, I wasn't gonna say no." She said with a blush.

"What's going on?" We turned and Saw Jasper and Edward at the door.

"Jasper I'm um." Rosalie started.

"You're what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "What Rose?"

"She's pregnant bro, I'm the dad." I said and his face went blank.

"You motherfucker!" He lunged at me. He speared me over the table and I rolled ontop of him.

"Jasper chill!" I urged him.

"No!" He pushed me off. "You knocked up my sister! You ruined her life, she could have went to college, been a doctor, president, anything!"

"She still can be man, I promise I will make sure she and this baby get everything they deserve, I will make sure she fulfills every dream she ever had and I will be the best dad possible." He calmed down after a moment.

"I don't care how big and strong you are Emmett, if you hurt her or ruin her life I will find a way to take you out."

"I know man just please chill out."

"Now what?" Rosalie asked.

"Now we take the next step." I took her hand again. "Together."

A/N: Short I know but it will get better and longer. Review please!


End file.
